battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Touch the Water
September 24, 2014 Season 1 event. Unfinished on wiki. Summary Full Text Part 1 Commander StarFire: 'Chief Akkey, I too can lend my magic abilities to aid in this quest to find Vox. '''Akkey Black: '*The Chief is still unconscious, but faint voices from her comrades penetrate her dreams* 'Commander StarFire: '*Casts magic location spell to find Akkey* Hang in there Chief. I am trying to locate where you are. *peers into great wall of ice where Akkey is frozen in time* Chief, it appears that the Stranger has cast your soul into Purgatory and left your body here under a spell. Part 2 'Pitch Black: '*kneels where your ship was cast off* Your death was sad I'll admit... but what joy it has brought me... *smiles with content* '''Vox Arnason: //PURGATORY// …who are you? This place — it has that feeling of home, but nobody I knew back then is here. Am I dead?… Pitch Black: '''Oh yes my dear you are... but that's not why I'm here... *smiles* '''Vox Arnason: //PURGATORY// I don’t understand. Where are you? I can’t see you… this is unreal. What do you want? Where is the King? Where is Tree?… …I just want to go home… Pitch Black: '''I will take you home but first... *holds out hand* you must trust me... '''Vox Arnason: //PURGATORY// No. Not until I have some answers. Tell me who you are, and why I’m here. The last thing I can recall is meeting up with the King outside of the holding chamber where Tree was… Pitch Black: '''I will explain... But for now if akkey to come here will you trust me? '''Vox Arnason: //PURGATORY// …how would you bring her here? I’m dead, there’s no way… oh no. Pitch Black: '''Oh dear no! You must not think me so cruel! *laughs lightly* akkey is very much alive for now... '''Vox Arnason: //PURGATORY// I detest the way you phrased that last part. Tell me, please… how did I die? I can trust you if you have the information I seek. I need to know that you’re willing to work with me on this. Pitch Black: 'I'm sure I could help you search but lostvox... He's looking for the pathetic king.. I know where tree is but that's a risky situation... *sighs and shakes head* so I need you to come to lostvox... '''Akkey Black: 'There have been many betrayals… prove to me you’re trustworthy, stranger! 'Pitch Black: '''I'm showing you lostvox is this not enough trust? *clasps hands in front of myself waiting impatiently* '''Akkey Black: '*fidgets, undecided* …There is no trust, but I will follow you… to Vox. 'Pitch Black: 'Deeper akkey... Look deeper! *gives you slight nudge towards waters* 'Akkey Black: '''I-I’m looking! What am I supposed to see?? V-vox? '''Pitch Black: '''Now... *taps the image of lostvox* if you want your darling friend back... I have a few things you need to do... *smiles and motions for you to follow* '''Akkey Black: '*steps back* Why? Let him go! You said… ugh! You heathen! *clenches fists and follows* Do not push your luck, stranger. You better come up straight with me now! '''Pitch Black: '''Just listen... Here is akkey... The child may explain your death... Do not touch the image... *points to the image in the water* '''Vox Arnason: //PURGATORY// …Akkey? Odin help me, it’s really you. Akkey Black: '''what… where… lostvox? LOSTVOX? is that really you?? '''Vox Arnason: //PURGATORY// YES! AKKEY, IT’S ME! I’m so happy to see you! Are you okay? Did this stranger hurt you? Akkey Black: '''I’m perfectlt okay! Don’t worry. But.. you?? I saw you die! In my arms! The commander confirmed it herself! …hang it all, the stranger was telling the truth. The magic is true! '''Vox Arnason: //PURGATORY// Yes, it’s true. I can definitely confirm that I am indeed dead… wait – in your arms? What happened? The stranger hasn’t told me what unfolded that lead to my demise. Akkey Black: 'dont leave me hanging grey face what am i supposed to be looking at in the water '''Pitch Black: '''Sweet dreams my love *trips you and fades into the darkness* we shall talk again soon! '''Akkey Black: 'W-Wait!! Curses it all. Where are you going? Where is this place? You said… you said I must do something to save Vox! *gasps* Is it… the Great Magic? What? H-How… Don’t leave me here… *tunnel grows dark and all is silent, everything is absolutely still. Chief loses consciousness.* '''Pitch Black: '''You... *laughs evilly* were perfect! I must leave you now... Stay here... Oh wait... *laughs and disappears into the water* '''Vox Arnason: //PURGATORY// No, please… Akkey! Please don’t leave me alone again… …I can’t do this without you guys… Pitch Black: 'Now you see king? *lifts head to look straight at you* I have lostvox... and soon I will have you *grins and takes my leave* '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'The king stumbles back from a long walk. No one knows where he has been except for he himself. He still feels upset, but a little better now. And returns to a threat like this. “Stranger… you have who?” Haddock is incredulous. "And you dare threaten me? I will fight you. I am armed.” 'Akkey Black: '[ askdjghaksjhg Stranger has contacted the Warden and the King and shit’s about to go down *grabs popcorn since Chief Akkey is still lost and confused and doesn’t need to RP for a while ] '''Vox Arnason: //PURGATORY// …I can feel it. I’m still trapped between two worlds. Why can’t I move on? The stranger still lingers, though I can’t see where they are. I’m just so tired… I just want to sleep. Just for a chance to dream of the life I left behind me… Part 3 Emily: '''I wonder who this mysterious anon that keeps messaging everyone is. I would investigate but SOMEONE thought it best to put the Half-Bewilderbeast in a cage. '''Category:Season 1Category:EventsCategory:Vox ArnasonCategory:Akkey Black